Las mil razas
by Vampiro curioso
Summary: Finn el príncipe del Dulce Reino se encuentra en una situación desesperada y potencialmente mortal, cuando su tío Gumball lo decide tomar como rehén real para restringir al Dulce Reino. Su madre la dulce reina fuera de los planes de su hermano, decide meter a Finn a una escuela fuera de la autoridad de Gumball, en donde tendrá que poner a prueba sus más grandes planes y estratagema


La carta había llegado en un enorme sobre amarillo sin remitente y sin sello, había sido descubierta por el mayordomo personal de la dulce reina; mentita, en un chequeo matutino del correo, con sumo cuidado saco la carta del rosado buzón y la separo de la correspondencia trivial, al mismo tiempo que con pasos agrandados y apresurados se encaminaba hacia donde se suponía que la reina estaría.

Dos guardias bananas se encontraban custodiando la puerta de la cámara real, con sus picudas y afiladas lanzas apuntando al cielo, saludaron al consejero real meneando la cabeza con respeto, cuando lo reconocieron, e inconscientemente se pararon más derechos, sacando el pecho en el proceso.

El jefe de llaves no presto ni un poco de atención a los guardias y se adentro en la cámara real, con paso rápido, en medio del gran salón; había reunida una gran multitud de nobles, llenos de solicitudes y quejas para su alteza, Mentita con brusquedad se hizo camino entre codazos y golpes al frente de la multitud, en ese momento se encontraba hablando un joven y apuesto caballero que solicitaba un pedazo de tierra por su ascenso y su nuevo estatus, después de despachar al caballero, la princesa barrio con la vista a los nobles, con sorpresa detuvo sus ojos en un nervioso mayordomo

La dulce reina se encontraba en el trono, encima de varios cojines amarillos y verdes, traía puesto un vestido rosa con encajes morados, que hacían relucir y brillar sus hermosos ojos purpuras, en la cabeza traía una bellísima corona de oro y plata, que estaba rematada con hermosas joyas de la más alta calidad del Reino joya

Miro con gran curiosidad al jefe de llaves, quito su mano de su barbilla y corrigió su inclinada postura para prestarle más atención a su apurado sirviente, con un meneo de su mano dio por terminada las solicitudes reales, los nobles que había esperado toda la mañana por la oportunidad de hablar abandonaron el salón de mala gana, atendiendo las indicaciones de su reina, saliendo uno por uno, empezando por los de menor estatus y acabando con los nobles de mayor prestigio y poder, cuando quedo por fin vacía, mentita se arrodillo...

—Princesa...no reina, ha llegado el correo...—soltó nervioso y aterrado, se levanta del suelo no sin antes mirar a los alrededores en busca de una cabellera rubia y una piel semi rosada, cuando no lo encontró por ningún lado, soltó un ligero suspiro, gracias a Glob, el joven amo no se encontraba en la cámara real.

—Desde cuando el correo te apura tanto mentita, era la hora de peticiones— le dijo la princesa quitándose la pesada corona con delicadeza y acomodándola en el brazo izquierdo del trono, le dolía el cuello por el peso de esta misma, después de todo por más hermoso y bello que fuera el oro y la plata no dejaban de ser metales con considerable peso, con una mirada de interés la princesa observo el sobre amarillo que guardaba el mayordomo — ¿Qué es ese sobre que traes en la mano?—

—lamento la interrupción a sus deberes, el correo no me apura mi reina, si no el mensaje y el remitente, que es... del imperio sol naciente, para ser más preciso de su hermano Gumball—trago saliva antes de soltar todo, pudo ver como el rostro de la reina se retraía en sí mismo en signo de desagrado cuando escucho el nombre de su hermano— como usted esta enterada, el joven amo ya cumplió 15 años, hace dos meses y es algo que todo el reino sabe, esto también incluye al imperio sol renaciente y a su gobernante... Piden el servicio del príncipe Finn para el desarrollo de su educación...es una ley imperial—

La monarca se levantó de golpe en un impulso de enojo, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, dio un fuerte golpe con el puño al mármol blanco de su trono.

—¡No se lo daré!, si tanto quiere un niño el maldito, que lo engrendé el—bramo hecha una furia, sus ojos relampagueaban con odio y desesperación.—Princesa, si no la hace habrá guerra, su reino estará en peligro—

—Yo lo sé, pero es mi hijo...mi hijo— la reina se derrumbó en el trono, se llevó las manos a los ojos y empezó a llorar, no pudo evitar recordad a su primogénito, sus hermosos rizos rodaros, sus almendrados ojos purpuras; idénticos a los suyos, su hermosa piel y voz, y no pudo soportar al hacerse a la idea de que sé lo llevarían lejos, como un rehén real, era tan injusto y despiadado.

—Finn es fuerte, mi reina, él sobrevivirá y estará con el mejor y más respetado caballero del todo el reino, el no dejara que nada le pasa, tiene que dejarlo ir, por su reino y por su bien— intento reconfortarla la pequeña menta de rayas rojas, mientras agachaba la vista, él tampoco quería hacerlo, pero no había más opciones, una guerra era inconcebible, y el reino no estaba listos para tal cosa, nadie lo estaba...miro el suelo con vergüenza antes de agregar— no tenemos oportunidad de librar esta guerra, su majestad, si no actuamos con delicadeza no solo el reino será destruido, al final Finn terminada asesinado por traición al igual que usted...lo más sensato es dejarlo ir por un tiempo.—

Después de un rato su llanto paro, las palabras de Mentita la habían hecho entrar en razón, se levantó lentamente del trono, mientras apartaba todo rastro de haber llorado, alzo la cabeza y miro a su sirviente con amargura y dolor.

—Has los preparativos para el viaje, en dos semanas Finn saldrá a la Academia Real del Imperio del Sol Naciente, la guardia tiene que ser discreta, no queremos llamar mucho la atención, nuestra familia real tiene muchos enemigos, no quisiera que ninguno de ellos tomen esta oportunidad para lastimar a mi hijo— la voz de la reina sonó apagada y desconsolada, sus ojos se encontraban oscuros por el dolor.

Mentita no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y de molestar, a el tampoco le gustaba la idea de mandar lejos al único principe del Dulce Reino, ademas aunque el Reino del Sol Naciente se podría decir que estaban en una alianza por ser parte de la misma casa real que el Dulce Reino, era de conocimiento general que la rivalidad y traición era el pan de cada día en la familia Bubblegum, por lo tanto era un pensamiento bastante estúpido e inocente el creer que la seguridad del primer príncipe no se vería comprometida en una nación ajena y potencialmente mortal.

—Si eso es todo, puedes irte— La reina naturalmente no se encontraba de buen humor después de recibir el mensaje, y aunque comúnmente era bastante cordial y amigable con su fiel sirviente Mentita, en consideración a sus muchos años de arduo trabajo, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara fría y hueca.

Mentita sin mostrar ningún signo de molestar se inclino con elegancia ante la reina y dejo la sala a paso alargado, sin embargo, después de dar varios pasos se detuve, se quedo quieto por unos minutos, antes de que soltara un suspiro y se diera la vuelta hacía la reina.

—si me permite mi reina, este sirviente tiene una sugerencia—

—habla, cualquier cosa que ayude es bien recibida— La voz de la reina sonó apagada, en realidad no esperaba que fuera una buena sugerencia y no la quería escuchar, después de todo era bien sabido por todo el reino, él ingenia y la inteligencia de la reina, si ella denominada como una genio no pudo encontrar una solución, ¿como podrían otros hacerlo?, pero por respeto a su más confidente sirviente hizo un esfuerzo para escucharlo.

—Como bien sabe, el Imperio del Sol Naciente, solicita la presencia del príncipe Finn en su territorio para el desarrollo de su educación—hablo mentita de una forma lenta, como si todavía no supiera como expresar sus ideas— pero nunca expresaron que teníamos que inscribir al joven maestro a la Academia Real del Imperio del Sol Naciente, en donde la influencia del dulce Reino es inexistente... pero si no recuerdo mal, en las fronteras del Imperio del Sol Naciente se encuentra la Academia de las Cien Naciones, que en influencia y reputación solo supera a la anterior, ademas de que esta Academia es reconocida por su imparcialidad a las naciones, sin duda la integridad del príncipe finn estaria menos comprometida en esta institución

Mentita guardo silencio por un momento, antes de que sus ojos mostraran un potente brillo de frialdad y de inteligencia.

—Ademas, el reino de la Nochosfera, ha intentado por años negociar abrir un portal para conectar su submundo con nuestro reino, y es de conocimiento general que sus guerreros son muy fuertes y salvajes; idoneós para la guerra y para la protección, si pudiéramos hacer que algunos escolten a Finn, seria un escudo más para su seguridad... cabe agregar que el Reino de las Bestias se han estado tomando cada vez más libertades, desde la coronación de su nuevo rey, las fronteras con este reino se están volviendo cada vez más peligrosas y difíciles de contener, si pudiéramos establecer el portal cerca de las fronteras, con el entendimiento que tenemos de estos seres de la Nochesfera, no seria sorprendente que tuvieran una confrontación con las bestias, seria bastante beneficioso para nuestro reino que sucediera tal situación..—

La reina que había permanecido quieta en su trono, aguanto la respiración por asombro, sus ojos brillaron y su manos dejaron de temblar, miro a su sirviente con admiración y con una nueva luz, quién hubiera pensado que era tan capaz, cada palabra e idea que dijo eran en realidad factibles y una salida viable para su difícil situación.

—Esplendido, esplendido, tienes razón— dijo la reina con felicidad, su mirada decadente se había recuperado visiblemente y su mal temperamento se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera existido.— lleva el plan acabo lo más pronto—


End file.
